wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Santa's Rockin'! (concert)
Santa's Rockin'! Live In Concert were a series of concerts spanning from in the December 1st to the 20th, 2004. Clips from the concerts were subsequently was used in the Wiggles TV Series 5 in 2006. During one concert, Anthony tried to catch a falling prop, but the prop hit and broke his wrist, making him have to wear a cast for a few shows. Setlist # Overture # Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car # Rock-a-Bye Your Bear # The Monkey Dance # Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?) # Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles! # Move Your Arms Like Henry # We're Dancing With Wags The Dog # Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo # Mop Mop # Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack) # Hoop Dee Doo # Where's Jeff? # Play Your Guitar With Murray # Fruit Salad # Rolling Down The Sandhills # Running Up The Sandhills # Butterflies Flit # Dorothy (Would You Like To Dance?) # Another Cuppa # Curoo Curoo # Christmas Barcarolle (Let The World Rejoice) # Here Come The Reindeer # Go Santa Go # Rockin' Santa! # Great Big Man In Red # Eagle Rock # Hot Potato # The Wiggle Owl Medley Trivia * The stage set used in this show is nearly identical to the Santa's Rockin'! (video). Gallery Santa'sRockin'!ConcertSet.jpg|Concert set TheWigglyDancersinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|The Wiggly Dancers BrettClarkeinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Brett CaterinaMeteinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Caterina BenMurrayinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Ben RyanDeSaulnierinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Ryan MurrayPlayingBlueMatonAcousticGuitarinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Murray playing blue Maton acoustic guitar TheWigglesinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|The Wiggles AudienceinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|The audience TheAwakeWigglesinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|The Awake Wiggles AnthonyandMurrayinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Anthony and Murray TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-2004Live.jpg|"Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" AnthonyandCaterinaMete.jpg|Anthony and Caterina AnthonyinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Anthony JeffSleepinginSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Jeff sleeping GregSinginginSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Greg singing TheBigRedCarinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|The Big Red Car TheNonrealisticWigglesinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles JeffWakingUpinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Jeff waking up GregandJeffinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Greg and Jeff GregandAnthonyinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Greg and Anthony JeffinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Jeff TheUnforgottenWigglesinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles JeffandAnthonyinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Jeff and Anthony TheOtherWigglesinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|The Other Wiggles MurrayinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Murray Rock-a-ByeYourBear-2004Live.jpg|"Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" GreginSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Greg MurrayPlayingMatonAcousticGuitarinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Murray playing Maton acoustic guitar GregandMurrayinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Greg and Murray TheMonkeyDance-2004Live.jpg|"The Monkey Dance" GregPlayingRedMatonGuitarinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Greg playing red Maton guitar CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-2004Live.jpg|"Can You (Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?)" Anthony'sCast.jpg|Anthony wearing a cast MurrayandJeffinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Murray and Jeff Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!-2004LivePrologue.jpg|''"Let's get ready to go, go, go."'' SamMoranandLeeanneAshley.jpg|Sam and Leeanne Marie,MikiandLuciaField.jpg|Marie, Miki and Lucia Field GregPlayingKeyboardinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Greg playing keyboard DorothyinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Dorothy SamMoranandDorothyinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Sam and Dorothy TheWigglesandDorothyinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy JeffandSamMoraninSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Jeff and Sam JeffandDorothyinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy DorothyDancinginSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Dorothy dancing CaptainFeatherswordinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Captain Feathersword SamMoranandCaptainFeatherswordinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Sam and Captain JeffandCaptainFeatherswordinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Jeff and Captain LuciaFieldinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Lucia Field CaptainandDorothyinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Captain and Dorothy Greg,Sam,CaptainandDorothy.jpg|Greg, Sam, Captain and Dorothy CaptainFeatherswordDancinginSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Captain Feathersword dancing LuciaandMikiFieldinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Lucia and Miki MurrayandCaptainFeatherswordinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Murray and Captain CaptainandAnthonyinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Captain and Anthony HenryandWagsinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Henry and Wags HenryandJeffinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Henry and Jeff CaptainandHenryinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Captain and Henry TheMaleWiggleFriendsinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|The Male Wiggle Friends DorothyandHenryinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Dorothy and Henry TheEarlyWiggleFriendsinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|The Early Wiggle Friends TheLandWiggleFriendsinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends Lights,Camera,Action,Wiggles!-2004Live.jpg|"Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" LeeanneAshleyinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Leeanne Ashley HenryinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Henry WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Wags and Captain WagsinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Wags SamMoraninSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Sam Moran TheNonrealisticWigglyGroupinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggly Group LucyStuartinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Lucy WagsandMurrayinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Wags and Murray TheWigglyGroupinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|The Wiggly Group TheWigglesandHenryinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|The Wiggles and Henry MoveYourArmsLikeHenry-2004Live.jpg|"Move Your Arms Like Henry" GregandHenryinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Greg and Henry AdrianQuinnellinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Adrian Quinnell SamandAnthonyinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Sam and Anthony AnthonyandHenryinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Anthony and Henry GregandCaterinaMete.jpg|Greg and Caterina WagsandAnthonyinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Wags and Anthony JeffandWagsinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Jeff and Wags We'reDancingWithWagstheDog-2004Live.jpg|"We're Dancing With Wags The Dog" WagsandSamMoraninSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Wags and Sam TheWigglesandWagsinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|The Wiggles and Wags JeffPlayingKeyboardinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Jeff playing keyboard NickyNackyNockyNoo-2004LivePrologue.jpg|Captain Feathersword introducing "Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo" NickyNackyNockyNoo-2004Live.jpg|"Nicky Nacky Nocky Noo" CaptainFeatherswordSinginginSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Captain Feathersword singing MopMop-Santa'sRockin'!Live.jpg|"Mop Mop" QuackQuack-2004Live.png|Anthony introducing "Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack)" QuackQuack-2004Live.png|"Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship (Quack Quack)" GregPlayingRedMatonAcousticGuitarinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.png|Greg playing the red Maton acoustic guitar TheAwakeWigglyHumansinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Humans Hoop-Dee-Doo-2004Live.jpg|"Hoop Dee Doo" DorothyandWagsinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Dorothy and Wags Hoop-Dee-Doo-2004Live2.jpg|Jeff in the crowd MurraySinginginSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Murray singing MurrayandDorothyinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Murray and Dorothy GregandWagsinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Greg and Wags TheAwakeWigglyGroupinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|The Awake Wiggly Group AnthonySinginginSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Anthony singing MurrayandHenryinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Murray and Henry CaptainandGreginSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Captain and Greg TheWigglyMascotsinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|The Wiggly Mascots Where'sJeff?-2004Live.jpg|"Where's Jeff?" Where'sJeff?-2004Live2.jpg|Jeff in the crowd Bandicam 2019-06-26 09-40-28-915.jpg|Ben, Anthony, Lucy SamMoranasJeff.jpg|Sam in Jeff clothes AdrianQuinnellasJeff.jpg|Adrian in Jeff clothes CaterinaMeteasJeff.jpg|Caterina in Jeff clothes GregandRyan.jpg|Greg and Ryan Where'sJeff?-2004Live3.jpg|Jeff back on stage File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)1.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)2.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)3.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)4.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)5.png|Captain, Anthony, Murray, and Greg File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)6.png|Captain and Anthony File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)7.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)8.png|A toy Wiggles guitar File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)9.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)10.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)11.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)12.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)13.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)14.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)15.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)16.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)17.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)18.png|Captain falling down File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)19.png|Murray and Captain File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)20.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)21.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)22.png|Murray playing the red Maton Mastersound MS500 electric guitar File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)23.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)24.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)25.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)26.png|Captain, Ben, and Jeff File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)27.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)28.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray-2004Live.jpg|Play Your Guitar With Murray File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)30.png|Anthony, Murray, and the giant Murray balloon File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)31.png|Anthony and the giant Murray balloon File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)32.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)33.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)34.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)35.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)36.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)37.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)38.png|Ben File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)39.png|Murray and Ben File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)40.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)41.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)42.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)43.png|Lucy, Greg, and Adrian File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)44.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)45.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)46.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)47.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)48.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)49.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)50.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)51.png|Anthony and Greg File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)52.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)53.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)54.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)55.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)56.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)57.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)58.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)59.png|The Giant Murray balloon File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)60.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)61.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)62.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)63.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)64.png|The Giant Jeff and Murray balloons File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)65.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)66.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)67.png|Anthony and Ryan File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)68.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)69.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)70.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)71.png File:PlayYourGuitarWithMurray(2004Live)72.png GreatBigManinRed-2004Live.png|"Great Big Man In Red" AdrianandWags.png|Adrian and Wags GreatBigManinRed-2004Live2.png|Santa Claus Adrian,WagsandGreg.png|Adrian, Wags and Greg HotPotato-2004Live.jpg|"Hot Potato" WigglyMedley-2004.jpg|"The Wiggly Owl Medley" (without "Do the Owl") Clare,JosephandDominicinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Clare, Joseph and Dominic TootToot,ChuggaChugga,BigRedCar-LiveMedley.jpg|"Toot Toot, Chugga Chugga, Big Red Car" HotPotato-2004Medley.jpg|"Hot Potato" (Anthony is missing after the first part) GregSingingTheWiggly2004Medley.jpg|Greg singing TheMonkeyDance-LiveMedley.jpg|"The Monkey Dance" RompBompAStomp-2004Live.jpg|"Romp Bomp A Stomp" DorothyandGreginSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Dorothy and Greg DorothyDoingtheRompBompaStompinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Dorothy doing the Romp Bomp a Stomp WagsLovestoShakeShake-Live.jpg|"Wags Loves To Shake Shake" Rock-a-ByeYourBear-2004Medley.jpg|"Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" TheUnforgottenWigglesandProfessorSingalottasonga.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles and Professor Singalottasonga JeffSleepingin2004Medley.jpg|Jeff sleeping WakeUpJeff!-2004Live.jpg|"Wake Up Jeff!" Jeff,WagsandProfessorSingalottasonga.jpg|Jeff, Wags and Professor Singalottasonga Murray,HenryandProfessorSingalottasonga.jpg|Murray, Henry and Professor Singalottasonga Jeff,CaptainFeatherswordandProfessorSingalottasonga.jpg|Jeff, Captain and Professor JeffWakingUpin2004Medley.jpg|Jeff waking up TheProWigglyHumansandProfessorSingalottasonga.jpg|The Pro Wiggly Humans and Professor Singalottasonga Captain'sMagicButtons-Live.jpg|"Captain's Magic Buttons" TheProfessionalWigglesinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|The Professional Wiggles TheProfessionalWigglyGroupinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|The Professional Wiggly Group Anthony,HenryandProfessorSingalottasonga.jpg|Anthony, Henry and Professor Singalottasonga Captain,AnthonyandProfessorSingalottasonga.jpg|Captain, Anthony and Professor Singalottasonga MoveLikeAnEmu-2004Live.jpg|"Move Like An Emu" (Anthony is back after a three-minute absent) DorothyandAnthonyinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony Promo Pictures Dorothy(WouldYouLikeToDance?)-2004Live.jpg|Dorothy in promo picture EagleRock-2004Live.jpg|Captain Feathersword in promo picture Rockin'Santa-2004Live.jpg|Santa Claus and Wiggly Dancers in promo picture GoSantaGo-2004Live.jpg|Santa Claus and Wiggly Dancers in promo picture wg402.jpg|Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?) wg409.jpg|Mop Mop at the wiggles concert.JPG|Christmas Barcarolle wg407.jpg|Rock A Bye Your Bear P1010040.jpg P1010039.jpg P1010036.jpg P1010033.jpg P1010032.jpg P1010031.jpg P1010027.jpg P1010025.jpg P1010023.jpg P1010022.jpg P1010016.jpg P1010013.jpg 387841539_c0afcf64de_o.jpg Category:Wiggles concerts Category:2004 Category:2004 Concerts Category:Series 5 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2006 Concerts Category:2005 Concerts